


He's Mine, Brooks

by Fallenangel87



Category: Columbine - Fandom, School shooter fandom, True Crime Community
Genre: Because Columbine, Dylric, Jealous Eric, M/M, Rough Kissing, Swearing, The kissing is brief, Ugh, i am literal trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel87/pseuds/Fallenangel87





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PlaidHunters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaidHunters/gifts).



Eric's Point of View  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He is wearing his fucking jacket, Dylan is wearing Brooks' fucking jacket! I hate this, he is just teasing me with this and we all know he is.  
He's trying to piss me off with this little stunt, he's trying to get a reaction out of me, he's going to get one and he's going to get a  
fucking reaction. It's both unbelievably adorable and irritating at the same time, and I hate him for making me feel this way. He has  
stayed intentionally close to me through the entire day, making sure I could smell his scent; a mix between his cigarettes and Brooks'  
cheap cologne. During algebra, I had finally had enough of it, grabbing Dylan's thigh roughly. "Hallway. Now." I growled and we  
quickly excused ourselves to the bathroom. 

When we got into an abandoned spot in the hallway, I shoved him against the wall and  
pressed myself close. I made a point of working my knee between his thighs and pinning him there by his wrists; he had to  
stare down at me, the tall bastard. "Take that damn thing off, right the fuck now." I demanded of the other man and he had the nerve  
to smile at me. "What do you mean, Reb? Take what off?"He faked an innocent smile which may have worked if he actually tried and  
if we were in any other situation, but his eyes sparkled in that mischievous way that made me know he knew he what he was doing. 

"I swear, if you don't stop.." I growled out in warning, tightening my grip on his wrists as I glanced around a bit. "You're cute when   
you get angry." His lips were quickly on mine and we were kissing roughly. I bit down roughly on his bottom lip, smiling at the metallic  
taste of blood and the soft noise this action earned me. I shoved myself away as I heard the bell ring."I'll meet you by Nate's car." I   
told him, walking away.


End file.
